Rivals and Roses
by AsianNinjaChik
Summary: So, this is somewhat more based off of the anime/manga. I've always thought that May and Drew would be a cute couple so I wrote a fanfic. Yay! :3 So, hope you enjoy, please leave reviews so I know how to make it better! I'll probably take ideas into consideration and make it interactive. Who knows? Thank you :3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hai! So this is going to be a fanfiction shipping May and Drew because #yoloswag Well, I hope you all will like it! Even though it's going to be extremely off and not in any way like the anime, but oh well.

**Prologue**

Drew looked up from his Pokemon Coordinator's magazine as a group of four walked in. The brown-haired girl with the red bandana caught his eye. One of them, the tall one with the squinty eyes, caught him looking and almost smiled. He felt his cheeks grow red as he turned away to hide it from the beautiful girl.

Roselia looked up at Drew with her big innocent eyes, "Rose. Rosel, selia?"

He understood her just as she understood him, better than anyone else, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry girl." He said patting her green head.

The girl was talking energetically with her party as she seemed to shoo them away. As they walked away, she looked his way. When she saw him looking at her, her face turned bright red and she hurried off after her friends.

"Rose! 'Sel 'seli. 'Selia!" She said, nudging his leg.

As Drew looked back at the retreating figures of that girl's party, he knew that he wasn't going to be fine.

May looked up at the large building in front of her. _The Rustboro Pokemon Contest Hall! _ She thought to herself. Her friend, Ash, nudged her shoulder, "You going to check it out?"

"Of course, you moron. I've been waiting ages to see this!" She shook from the excitement, "Aiyee! I can't wait!" She squealed.

Brock patted her shoulder and looked at her with his wise squinty eyes, "Well, let's go on in!"

The party walked in and immediately looked around in awe. The receptionist at the counter looked up and saw them as they came in, "Hello! Are you a future Coordinator here to register for a Contest Pass?" She asked sweetly.

May ran up to her and shook her hand, "Yes I am!"

The receptionist laughed at her enthusiasm,"Right this way." She said, leading them to the desk.

After May got her Contest Pass, the receptionist signed her up for the contest and directed them to the waiting room, where contestants could prepare their pokemon and see the stage on TV's stationed around the room.

"So, I'll think that we should be going to find some seats." Brock said nudging Ash and May's little brother, Max.

"Alright! Good luck, May!" Max shouted.

"Yeah," started Ash, "Good luck!"

Brock, Ash, and Max started to head out of the waiting room as she turned around. She was met with the piercing green eyes of a green-haired boy.

As she felt herself blush, she turned away to chase after Brock, Ash, and Max.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Drew**

Drew looked down at Rosie, his Roselia, "You're right, girl. I'm _not_ going to be fine. I need to talk to her."

Rosie's eyes grew wide as she shook her head, "Rose rose 'selia, rosel!"

He looked at her in confusion, "I shouldn't? Why not?"

She brought her blue and red rose hands to her face, "Roselia, rose. Rosel 'selia rose."

Just then, the girl came back in and sat on a bench facing a TV, "Now's my chance, Rose!"

"ROSE ROSELIA!" She cried grabbing his hand, doing her best to keep him away from the girl.

"Honestly, Rosie!" He complained, "Is there something so wrong with me wanting to talk to someone?"

Rosie crossed her arms and gave him a look that said _Sit your ass back down, boy._

He sighed and sat back down on his bench, "Yes, mom."

She narrowed her eyes and proceeded to hit him repeatedly.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurts Ro-. Ow! Alright stop already! Okay, I submit!" He cried as she continued to hit him.

"Oh, no!" He heard a voice say. Roselia stood off to the side, looking smug as he looked up and saw the girl standing by him.

"I saw what just happened! Not the nicest Roselia in the, I take it." She said smiling.

"You could say that." He joked, "I'm Drew."

"May." She said taking his outstretched hand and shaking it, "How long have you been a Contestant?"

He tilted his head thoughtfully, "I don't really know. I've been doing them for a while, though. I have three ribbons, already."

Her eyes sparkled, "Really? Oh, can I see them?"

Drew was taken aback, "Uh-er- yeah! Is this your first contest?" He asked as he took his ribbon case out of his pocket.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to do contests ever since I got over my fear of Pokemon!" She said admittedly.

He gave his ribbon case to her, "Here, take a look! How were you ever afraid of Pokemon?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you know.." She said trailing off as she looked at the ribbons, "Wow."

"It really is something, isn't it." He asked, looking at her.

She looked up to meet his gaze, "Yeah, they're so pretty!"

"I hope to make this my fourth ribbon! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a newbie!" _Or because you're pretty... _he added silently.

Her face hardened to that of determination, "I'm not counting on it. I want to beat you fair-and-square!"

_What a temper! _He thought, "Dream on."

"We'll see about that!"

As Drew looked to the side, Rosie stood leaning against a bench, silently laughing.

"You silly flower." He teased.

May walked over and picked Rosie up, "Awh, what a cute one!"

He sighed, "When she's not trying to beat you to death."

She laughed, a beautiful tinkling noise, "I bet! How long've you had her?"

He looked up at the ceiling trying to remember, "Oh, ever since she was a little Budew. She's always been my little Rosie."

"Rose!" Rosie inserted.

May laughed again,"That's a cute name, Rosie!" She said, still holding a content Roselia.

"You just wait until she tries killing _you_, then you tell me if she's cute or not!" He joked.

She looked at Rosie protectively, "Don't listen to the bad trainer now, Rosie. He's just being mean."

"What?!" He asked, shocked.

May giggled and even Rosie laughed.

"No, Rosie. That bad trainer is me, and I am not a bad trainer." He said defiantly.

May rolled her eyes and the two of them exchanged knowing looks, "Alright whatever you say!"

On and on, they continued bickering as more and more Coordinators filed into the waiting area as they waited for the Contest to start.

A/N: So, tell me what you think, I'm not really good at these kind of small-talk scenes! :3 Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: May**

May looked up at the TV screen as the MC, Mr. Contesta, cleared his throat, "Ahem! Welcome coordinators, to the Rustboro Pokemon Contest!"

Cheers erupted from the TV as everyone got ready to go.

Another MC took the stage as Mr. Contesta handed the mic to him,"The wait is over, the Rustboro Pokemon Contest is about to get underway! On the panel of judges this year are Contesta, the director of the contest committee; Mr. Sukizo for the Pokemon enthusiast club; and Nurse Joy from Rustboro City! And like every year, the winner will receive this Rustboro Ribbon!" He announced, holding the ribbon up for all to see, "Now listen up! Anyone who wins 5 of the various regional Pokemon Contests will be declared an official Top Coordinator, and given free automatic entry in the Pokemon Grand Festival!"

She looked at the TV in awe, "Wow! That's amazing!"

Without looking Drew said, "Remember, the most important thing is the Pokemon's entry. First impressions really do matter! The judges will form opinions from the first attack, and they take into consideration the degree of the development of the Pokemon, and it's level of cooperation with its trainer. The final decision is based on points given by the judges! It's _very_ exciting!"

She turned to him, "Wow. This is just so awesome!" She sighed, imagining herself becoming a Top Coordinator.

"Can you imagine what it would be like?" He murmured as the crowd blared from the TV.

"It'd be awesome." She whispered.

"You know what comes first, right?" He asked.

"Huh? No, I don't..."

"Well, before the matches, there is an appeal round where your Pokemon will demonstrate it's moves. Those with 25 points or higher make it into the matches."

"Oh, so all I need is a 25 out of 30? Doesn't seem that hard!"

He glanced at her, "The only catch is that only four people can make it."

Her face fell, "So if one person had a 25.6 and another with a 25.8, and there was one spot left, then the one with the higher score would make it in."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll do fine, and even if you don't, this is only your first contest!" He said as though he were trying to cheer her up.

She looked up at the screen and saw that the appeal round had already started, and a someone was just finishing up. When the person with purple hair and green Cacturne hat walked into the waiting room, Drew stiffened.

"Do you know him?" May wondered aloud.

"Yeah. That's Harley." He said.

As Harley came closer, she saw that he was a lot taller than he looked on the TV.

"Oh, Drew!" He called in a sing-song voice, "Beat that!"

Drew only rolled his eye, "Harley, you know I'm a better coordinator already. Why do you insist upon embarrassing yourself like a little girl?"

Harvey pouted and then saw May, "Oh? Who are you?"

She looked up and met his gaze, "I'm May, and I'm a pokemon coordinator. This is my first contest."

"Don't reply too much on beginner's luck." He advised as he started walking out.

"H-hey! Where do you think you're going?" Drew called after him.

He waved his hand and called back, "Fresh air!"

Drew shook his head and looked back up at the screen, "Hey, May, I think you're up."

She looked up and saw that he was indeed, right. As she started to leave, Drew grasped her hand,"Do good out there."

She smiled, "You betchya I will!"

Seemingly satisfied, he let go and smiled at her as she left for the stage.

The crowd cheered as she walked up to the stage. She looked towards the judges and saw them smiling encouragingly from their small booth. In front of each judge was a little screen where the scores were to be displayed. A large screen hung above the judges and was where the final score was to be announced.

"You may begin!" The MC called.

"C'mon, Torchic!" She called, throwing the pokeball up into the air, "Let's go! Use Ember!"

Little dots of red appeared out of the pokeball as Torchic spun out in a flare. The crowd roared with excitement when she landed on one foot.

"Torchic!" She cried as her wings parted her shield of Ember. Sparkling particles covered the stage and the judges' eyes lit up. May smiled in delight and clasped her hands together.

"Now, Torchic, use Focus Energy!" She called.

Torchic spread her feet apart and and white lights appeared on all sides of her, surrounding her in a prison of light.

"Alright! Use Ember while spinning one more time, and then Scratch through it!" May directed.

Torchic puffed out her little orange chest and started to spin while red dots started to encircle her, now trapped within two prisons. The faint white glow of her feet could be seen as she leapt out and came down with her claws outstretched. The moment she made contact with the encasement, it shattered into an array of dazzling red and white sparkles.

Many in the crowd stood up and started cheering as May raised one hand up and started waving. Torchic returned to her pokeball and May turned to the judges.

"Beautiful! Especially for your first contest!" Praised Nurse Joy. A red 9.0 blinked onto her judge's screen.

"Remarkable!" Exclaimed Mr. Sukizo as a 9.1 flashed on his screen.

"Truly exceptional." Commented Mr. Contesta as an 8.9 flashed on his screen.

She looked up at the large screen and saw her total to be 27.0.

She nearly screamed with delight as she hurried back into the waiting room to see what Drew thought of her performance.

He was beaming when she walked in, "Great job! I knew you could do it!"

She laughed and closed her eyes with silent excitement, "Thank you."

Drew whistled as he looked up, "Looks like I'm up next. See ya in a bit."

"Do well!" She called towards his retreating figure.

"Good job on your score, newbie!" Harley's voice called from behind her.

She spun around and saw him casually leaning up against the bench, "When did you get here?"

"While you were calling after lover-boy." He said.

Her eyes widened and she felt her face flush, "What?! Who, Drew?"

Harley twirled his long hair around his index finger, "Honestly, it's so obvious." When he saw her eyes starting to blaze with anger, he quickly added, "But don't worry! I can keep a secret!"

She took deep breaths and looked at him again, "I do not like Drew. Not like that anyway."

"Alright, alright!" Harley said, waving it off.

"What did _you _get anyway, Harley?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, a 29.6." He answered shrugging.

"Wow! That's awesome!"

Harley looked up at the TV screen and frowned, "Impossible."

May looked up, too, and saw that Drew had ended with a score of 29.9.

"Ah! You made me miss his performance!" May complained.

He cocked his head, "And what's so wrong with that?"

Realizing her accidental slip she thought for a brief moment before saying, "Because he's experienced and watching would've helped me learn!"

Harley snorted, "You can bet he's good at some things at least."

May, not understanding what he'd been referring to, eagerly sat waiting for Drew to come off the stage and into the waiting room.

When he did come in, his eyes were full of triumph, "Well look at that. I beat your score, Harley."

Harley ignored him and turned his attention to the TV announcer.

"That's it folks! The final four have been announced." The MC shouted gleefully.

Four faces popped up onto the screen. Harley. Drew. Some girl May didn't recognize. And May. She jumped up and down in excitement, "I DID IT!" She cried.

"Well of course. It was a splendid performance, really." Complemented Drew.

Harley cleared his throat, "Ahem, well, I'll be out getting some fresh air before the matches, and talk to my adoring fans."

Drew rolled his eyes, "Adoring fans. Right." He directed his attention towards May and held his hand out towards her, "Coming out?"

She took his hand happily and as he led her outside of the Contest Hall and into the bright sunlight.


	4. Chapter 3 (The real one)

**Chapter 3: Drew**

Drew took May's hand and led her out of the Contest Hall and out into a small flower patch. Her hand was warm against his as he watched her close her eyes and smile.

"It's nice out here isn't it." He stated. He saw her open her eyes and look at him.

"Yeah, it's awesome." She said sighing.

"You really like that word, don't you?" He asked.

She looked away looking flushed, "Yeah, it's an.. awesome word!"

He chuckled and looked over at Harley smelling the flowerbeds. Still holding her hand, he started walking along the paved path around the Hall.

She suddenly stopped and he looked back at her as she dropped her hand, "What's wrong?" He asked.

As she brought both hands up to her face, she sneezed, "Achoo!"

He laughed, "What a cute little sneeze you have there!"

She puffed her cheeks out, "Not funny!"

He laughed at her cuteness, "I think it's very funny!"

She rolled her eyes and headed back into the Contest Hall.

"Wait, where are you going, May?" He called.

"I need to go see if I've been called up for the semi-finals!"

He ran his hand through his hair, and watched as she ran back in.

****May****

May ran back to the Contest Hall, and in her haste, she had left Drew standing alone outside. She turned back to see if he was following her, but he was outside conversing with Harley. She glanced up to the TV screen to see if anything had changed, but it was still the same: the four pictures of her, Drew, Harley, and that other girl.

When she looked up again a few minutes later, all four had been paired up. Drew and Harley. Her and that other girl. She clutched her Eevee's pokeball in anticipation of her match.

The crowd roared as she took her place on the stage, opposite to that of the girl with long pink hair and determined blue eyes.

The MC announced the start of the match, and the judges leaned forward to watch. _The first impression really does matter!_ She repeated to herself.

"Go, Lapras! Showtime!" The girl called as she a Lapras emerged from the white glow of the pokeball. Lapras gracefully slid out of its pokeball and landed delicately on the stage.

May clutched her Torchic's pokeball tighter and threw it up into the air, "Torchic, take the stage!" She called as Torchic twirled about and landed on the stage.

"Let the battle between Solidad and May begin!" Announced the MC.

"Lapras, Water Gun, and twirl!" A stream of water erupted from Lapras's mouth.

"Torchic!" May called, "Counter it with Ember!"

Steam began to billow from the point of impact of the little red pellets of Ember and Lapras's Water Gun.

May's focus hardened as she tried to peer through it, to see the outcome. As the steam cleared, both Lapras and Torchic stood across from eachother, breathing heavily. A dropping noise sounded to her right. She looked up at the scoreboard and slightly frowned at what she saw.

Her opponent's point meter had lowered, but hers had gone down even more so.

Torchic lowered her head and narrowed her eyes. Lapras lifted his head triumphantly. Torchic fluttered her tiny wings.

May, too, narrowed her eyes, as did her opponent.

"Torchic, stand your ground! Don't be intimidated by Lapras!" She called. Torchic shifted and glared at Lapras.

"You, too, Lapras! You can do it!" The little girl called. Her Vaporeon lashed its tail viciously.

For a moment, it was a stalemate, then, "Lapras, trap Torchic in Ice Beam!"

Blue lines whooshed from Lapras's mouth, coming from a blue sphere like shape.

"Torchic, dodge it!" May cried.

Torchic jumped up in alarm and struggled to avoid Lapras's carefully aimed attack. Unable to escape, as the beam hit Torchic, she was slowly encased by ice until she was trapped within an ice cube. Lapras closed its mouth, and simply stared at Torchic, as if daring it to escape.

Another dropping sound sounded. May looked up and saw that her score meter had lowered even more.

"Torchic! Wiggle around and use Peck!" She called, hoping that she would be heard.

And indeed she was. The ice cube that surrounded Torchic started to wobble. Through the ice, May saw Torchic's beak start to glow. The ice cube leaned slightly forward, and suddenly shattered into sparkling specs. Torchic shook out its feathers and stood triumphantly as the specs fell down around the whole stage.

The dropping sound sounded again, but when May looked up, it wasn't _her _score that had gone down, it was her opponents meter that kept falling until it stopped a sliver larger than hers.

The girl glared at May, "Lapras, use Sheer Cold!"

A loud buzz interrupted Lapras as it reared back in preparation.

"The battle is over! Let's have a look at the scoreboard!" The MC announced, "And the winner is... Solidad and her Lapras!"

The crowd roared with excitement. Torchic waddled back over to May and sadly chirped, "Torchic, Tor!"

Her opponent's Lapras slid triumphantly over to its trainer, "Great job, Lapras. You did your best! You deserve a long rest." She held out her pokeball and in a flash of red, Lapras was snuggled safely inside.

"You deserve a nice rest, too, Torchic!" May said, holding out Torchic's pokeball. In another flash of red, Torchic was inside the pokeball.

Her opponent walked up to her as they both walked off into the waiting room, "Great job, May! Your Torchic was amazing."

May nervously rubbed her neck, "Thanks! This was actually my first contest."

"Really? No way! My name is Solidad, by the way. Maybe I'll be seeing you in some contests later on down the road!"

May looked at Solidad and smiled, "Yeah, that sounds awesome!"

Solidad looked up at the TV in interest, "I can't wait to beat Drew again."

May, too, looked up. Drew and Harley were half-way through their battle, with Harley in the lead, "Wait, Solidad. Drew is losing, what makes you think that you'll battle him?"

Solidad laughed, "Drew always does this. He makes amazing comebacks. Harley is more... interesting."

May glanced at her, "You talk as if you know them."

"I met Drew at his first contest, where I beat him and made him cry."

She was startled, "You made _Drew _cry?"

"Yeah. But ever since then, he's been more competitive. I think it's an improvment" She sighed.

"So, how do you know Harley?" May asked.

"Harley and I are old friends. He's an interesting one."

Brock, Ash, and May's brother, Max, came into the waiting room to congratulate May, "Great job, May!" They chorused.

"Brock?" Solidad asked.

"Solidad? Long time no see!" He called.

"Huh? You two know eachother?" May wondered aloud.

Brock chuckled, "She knew me back when I was the Pweter gym leader, and even before that!"

Max stuck a finger in the air, "That's right! I almost forgot that you were a gym leader!"

Brock nervously chuckled, "Yes, well..."

"Hey, look!" Ash called, interrupting Solidad who had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"What is it Ash?" May asked.

"Looks like that Drew kid just won his battle!"

Solidad looked at May and smiled, "I told you did I not?"

May laughed, "Yeah, looks like you were right."

Brock took Mac by the shoulder and called, "I'm going to take Max out for some fresh air before the next battle."

Ash hurried after them, "Wait! I'm coming too!"

When Solidad gave May a questioning glance, the best she could do was shrug helplessly.


End file.
